


Angel's Fall

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: Never before had he seen this color before. A color of impurity among the heavens. One of rage, anger, hatred. Crimson. It stained him, his once beautiful white wings, burning. Broken. What had he done? Forsaken by the heavens for wishing the punish the wicked? Abandoned by the king of the heavens and left with this awful color.----An Ardyn Izunia/Ravus Nox Fleuret AU. Inspired by a lovely friend on Tumblr!





	

The angel had never before felt so empty. The sky above him so light and so pure, but there he was. Like a broken doll, he could only watch as the light from the heavens had faded. He reached out. Tried to. But nothing. He could only feel the ghost of what had once belonged to him remain. His hetreochromatic gaze turned towards his arm, only to see what remained. Stained over his wings, arm missing, wing crippled, but a single color staining the pure white wings.

Crimson. 

And soon, darkness.

Darkness: the hunting ground of daemons, creatures of unholy strength, corruption, and thirst. He was abandoned among them, left to fend for himself. Was this the fate he was destined to suffer with? No one should have to be punished for this fate. Not even an angel of punishment. The king’s holy decree was supreme. But this… This was no holy act. It felt far from it. Whatever light the angel had left in him… That was left in heaven. A heaven and paradise he was locked out of. The angel clenched his eyes shut, gritting his teeth as his remaining hand reached to squeeze the silver necklace that hung from his neck. The light of his life… His dearest sister, Lunafreya… Had she forsaken him too…?

 _“Such a sad expression on a beautiful creature. A canvas stained with blood.”_ The angel’s eyes were heavy, but they tore themselves open. Darkness remained around him, but something sinister lingered around it. Daemons. They had come for him. He could feel their awful eyes burning into him, as if degrading the broken angel even more. The angel grit his teeth, forcing himself up as he gasped in pain. His body ached, injured and tattered. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to escape from the daemons’ attack. But in a way, he didn’t want to escape. This was his fate. A fate to fall. A fate to break. A fate left to the daemons. And he was going to face it, even if it hurt.

That fate stood before him. Like wine, the daemon’s hair curled around his face in an unkempt manner. Golden eyes pierced into the angel’s gaze in return. It was unsettling as the daemon towered over him. It was even more unsettling to see his lips began to twist, forming into something that he thought he would never see from a monster like this. _A smile._ A smile more compassionate, more gentle than anything he had ever seen. It was almost enough to match his dearest Lunafreya. And the angel couldn’t look away. The daemon seemed to know this, his smile only remaining as he stepped closer, grass rustling as he moved with the regal stature of kings.

 _“It’s not every day a thing of beauty is cast aside. I bet you have quite the story to tell, dear angel.”_ The angel felt his breath get caught in his throat. Not even a blink of an eye, and the daemon had vanished. His presence lingered, however. As if the whispering done had moved into his ear, a shiver went down the angel’s spine. He felt the daemon’s breath dance over his cheek. Warm like heaven’s air. It was almost comforting, and that’s what was the most terrifying. _“Always such a sad sight, seeing something so beautiful appear so…”_ The daemon didn’t have to finish, his words having an effect as the angel’s shoulders tensed and his head turned downwards. The daemon’s smile never left his face as he leaned closer. Gentle hands danced along the angel’s shoulders. The gesture comforted the angel enough to ease the tension in the angel’s shoulders, almost as if in defeat.

The daemon could only smile, hand meeting the angel’s own. He pulled the angel closer and into his lap. A soul so broken it didn’t even fight back. Any other soul would want to push away the daemon, to cling to life until their last breath. The angel was different. Submissive. Intriguing… The daemon smirked, leaning closer as his lips brushed over the angel’s ivory skin. _“Fear not, dear angel. You’ll find your peace…”_ Even as the angel waited, hoping for his death, it never arrived. The daemon’s free hand gripped tighter onto the angel’s hand. Magic began to work, a glowing indigo light radiating from the daemon’s remaining grip before fastened itself to the angel’s shoulder. A missing part. 

But the daemon’s magic would change that. The magic surged, a sharp and burning pain pulsing through the angel. Gasps of pain turned into cries, the submission turned to struggle. The daemon refused to let go, slowly moving his hand outward as the darkness began to collect, swirling around the angel’s left side as it began to form. Armored and indigo like his mage, the daemon built upon the angel. He would complete him, mend the pain and suffering. He too had suffered before. He too had felt broken. The daemon felt it all. He wouldn’t let a dear little angel find his way out of it through the peace of death. No. He wouldn’t allow that at all. The angel had much to do, just as the daemon had much he wanted to do.

And so, his magic had worked. The darkness vanished once it forged itself. The angel now with what had been missing: his arm. Darkness tainted the ivory skin of the angel, creeping over his shoulder and connecting with him. The darkness was not apart of him. The angel panted to regain his breath, hand never releasing itself from the daemon’s to ease his pain. Even when in pain, he submitted to the daemon? A chuckle came from the wine-haired demon before he brought the weary angel into his arms.

_“Don’t worry. I’m here. I will make you whole again, dear angel.”_

The angel gave a solemn nod in return, eyelids weighting down until the dark overcame his vision.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Many thanks for reading this little writing of mine! First writing posted here on AO3, after being requested by someone on Tumblr to post my writings here. c: Kind of exciting!  
> I got inspiration to write about this after a friend on Tumblr posted an idea about a Fallen Angel!Ravus and expressed her headcanons. I decided to write out a small writing in regards to it. Perhaps I'll continue more off the idea too. Depends on people's interest~


End file.
